Innocent or guilty?
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: The titans meet a girl called Starfire.she SEEMS nice but then again, looks can be decieving and the titans will never guess what she will do to them. re written. BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS.
1. Chapter 1:The usual and Unusual

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, i do not own teen titans. but one day i will. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA chokes and dies

Robin snuggled down deeper in his bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber………

**Kitchen…**

"Meat, Tofu, Meat, Tofu. Oi grass stain, I said were having' MEAT. Hahaha how funny cause I said were having TOFU. Nobody wants your stinking tofu. Yer well what you LOVE to eat is a dead animal. I have been that animal and believe me, we don't like it. Eating meat is like eating ME. Really?"

Cyborg grabbed a piece of cooked bacon and took a bite. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm Beast Boy, tasty" Cyborg took one look at Beast Boy's look of disgust and horror and grinned evilly. "Hehehehe" he cackled. Beast Boy turned around and nearly vomited. "Cyborg, dude." He breathed in calmly until, "THAT IS WRONG" he shrieked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO. IM TRYING TO READ. HOW BOUT YOU USE YOUR BRAINS, IF YOU HAVE ONE, AND COOK BOTH OF THEM." Yelled the empath, Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg cowered in the corner and started to whimper. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

"Honestly" she muttered "You would think they were three year olds. Idiots." Cyborg and beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged.

They started making the meat and tofu, knowing that if they pissed the empath off, it would be the last thing they would ever do since she would come after them and pretty much kill them. After ten minutes of silence(like that would ever happen in the series. lol) the doors opened with a hiss and in stepped their great and loyal leader Robin. Before Raven could do anything, Robin said,

" What's for breakfast?". Instantly the argument yet again aroused about the meat and tofu and Robin regretted asking the question. He looked at Raven who was glaring at him from underneath her hood. Robin grinned sheepishly and backed away from her. "M-my bad" he stammered.

" Nooooooooooo Ya think" Raven muttered and returned to her reading. " I-I'm actually gonna go to a restaurant to eat instead" Robin made his quick escape and headed to the garage. He strode towards his R-cycle and pulled the blanket off it.

He slammed his helmet onto his head, got on the R-cycle, Revved it and sped off. At a red light, he was noticed by quite a few girls. They hung out their car windows calling out to him and screaming out their number for him. Robin smiled to himself, knowing that no girl could resist him.

He glanced at the girls and saw that they were pretty hot. He took much more notice of a brunette beauty. He always had a thing for brunettes and red heads. He looked around more sharply to see if their was a red head. There were none. He sighed. He winked at all the girls and they fainted from delight.

The red light turned green and Robin sped off. Behind him, he could hear the angry honks from the cars behind the girls who Robin had winked at, were not conscious enough to move their car. Robin laughed to himself and took notice of the weather around him. He stopped at Jump park and headed to a bench.

He looked around and noticed that it was empty except him and a red headed girl. The girl was all the way at the other side of the park, eighty metres away from him. (she's wearing the outfit that she wore in GO. It looks like Blackfires outfit but more enclosed.)

Robin sighed, looked at the ground then looked next to him. His mouth dropped open in shock. The red head was sitting next to him. _How the hell did she get here? Were she was, it would of taken at least five minutes for her to get here but she got here in five seconds which is pretty much impossible._

Robin thought to himself. "Ummmmmmm hey!" Robin said to the girl. The girl looked at him and cutely tilted her head, confused. "Gnarflorga?" she said curiously. "Ummmmmmm Gnarflorga? What does that mean?"

Robin asked her ,confused. The girl narrowed her eyebrows in concentration. " Oooooh Efnorktga" the girl said then giggled. _oooooooook what the hell is she on bout? Its like she's talking a different language. Why cant she understand me? _" What.is.your.name" Robin asked loudly and slowly as if he was talking to a two year old.

The girl giggled. Robin groaned, slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down, pulling his skin. "This girl is either, dumb, stupid, demented or is messing with me. She's quite hot and cute but." Robin said aloud.

The girl looked at him curiously. Her eyes brightened and then knew what she to do to understand what this boy was on about. She grabbed him around the neck ,pulled him up to stand next to her and then she did something so very out of the blue that Robin had no time to do anything. She kissed him.

The kiss lasted about five seconds. She pulled away from him and held out her hand. " Hi, im Koriand'r from the planet Tamaran and im pleased to meet your acquaintance. Please what is your naming of yourself?" the girl addressed Robin. Robin's jaw dropped open. NOW the girl could talk English.

What was she playing at? "Ummmmmmm my name is Robin and im pleased to meet you as well." he replied. Koriand'r grabbed him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Cant ……..breath" Robin gasped. "Ooooooooooooo this is glorious, I have made a friend on this planet.

This is wondrous news." Koriand'r cried. She giggled happily and then released Robin. Robin stumbled backwards and breathed in deeply, getting as much air in his lungs as possible. "Please, what planet is this?"

Koriand'r asked. "Earth." Robin replied, confused. "Ooooooooooooo wondrous news" she muttered. "So where were you before this?" Robin asked her. Koriand'r looked alarmed.

Her eyes narrowed and she balled her hands into fists. "If you know what's good for you, you will never ask me that question AGAIN" Koriand'r fumed. Robin backed away from her. " Ok ok ok im sorry". "It is ok" Koriand'r relaxed

"Well do you have a nickname?" Robin asked her. She laughed and nodded.

"My friends call me Starfire. They say that whenever im angry, my eyes look like fire on stars. They call my eyes stars with fire in them so thus Starfire." "Ok, can I call you Starfire?" Robin asked. "Yes" said Starfire. "Cool. Let me show you where I live. You can stay with us for a while. Starfire smiled happily, her eyes glittering in gratitude.

"Thank you" she whispered.

A/N. hey guys. well this is a chapter story n i will b uploading other chapters very soon. but frst, i need feviews. lots n lots of reviews. HAHAHAHAAHAAAAA. sorry i didnt have this note thingy on my otha story. me forgot. teheheheheheheheeeee well u no wat to do. go 2 that lil button on the side n click REVIEW. bye bye


	2. Chapter 2:a new roommate

**Last time**

"_Cool. Let me show you where I live. You can stay with us for a while. Starfire smiled happily, her eyes glittering in gratitude. "Thank you" she whispered._

"Come on. We'll use the R-cycle. Is that ok?" Robin asked Starfire. Starfire nodded.

"Ok. You can use my helmet. Now remember, hold onto me tightly. I don't want you falling off."

Starfire nodded and neatly placed the helmet onto her head. Robin sat down onto the R-cycle first and Starfire sat behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his back.

Robin blushed at the contact and started the R-cycle. In a rush of speed and colour, they headed to Titans Tower.

…….TITANS TOWER……

After fifteen minutes of R-cycling (lol. Made that up.hehehe) they had arrived at the Tower.

Starfire looked up at it nervously. Robin looked at her and smiled. They got off the R-cycle and Robin looked up at the Tower as well.

He smiled and took Starfire's hand in his. Starfire looked at their joined hands, looked at Robin and smiled. He smiled back. "Come on, you'll like the Titans. They're really nice and friendly.

Cyborg and BeastBoy act stupid but they're really nice. Raven I'd look out for. She may seem mean and everything but deep, deep, deep ermmmm DEEP DEEP DEEP down she can be quite friendly.

Remember, DEEP." Robin explained to Starfire. Starfire giggled. "Please how 'stupid' is the Cyborg and the Boy of the Beast?" she asked. Robin considered this for a while. "Stupid" he said, confidently. Starfire giggled. ""O by the way, its BeastBoy."

Robin said to Starfire gently. " Ooooooooooooo"

The doors opened with a hiss and Robin stepped inside the room. The Titans all looked up at him. " What took you so long?" BeastBoy asked. "Yer man, how long did you have to wait for that breakfast?"

Cyborg asked. "I didn't get breakfast, I went to the park instead." Robin explained. " So you went to the park. Any reason?" "No not really"

Robin replied. "Its not like he went to the park to find a red head. He then found a red head, kissed her and then he invited her to come over because he really likes her and thinks she's gorgeous."

Beastboy said excitedly" I mean, like, what are the odds?" Everyone looked at Beastboy weirdly. Robin cleared his throat loudly. Everyone looked at him.

"Erm guys, this is Starfire and she's gonna stay with us for a while." He said blankly. Starfire stepped into the room nervously. Everyone stared at her, stunned.

"I found her at the park." Robin finished. The two other titans looked at BeastBoy. "Like I said, what were the odds" he muttered. Everyone laughed nervously.


	3. Chapter 3:The first fight

**Last time**

"_Erm guys, this is Starfire and she'__s gonna stay with us for a while.__"__ He said blankly. Starfire stepped into the room nervously. Everyone stared at her, stunned._

"_I found her at the park.__"__ Robin finished. The two other titans looked at BeastBoy. __"__Like I said, what were the odds__"__ he said. Everyone laughed nervously._

"Hey Starfire" the titans greeted. All of a sudden, the alarm went off, signaling trouble. Robin ran to the computer and typed in a few keywords. "It's the bank. Its being robbed" Robin announced.

"Lets go" "What about Starfire?" Raven asked. "Can I come? Ill stay out of your way" Starfire asked, eagerly. Robin nodded. "Ok. Let's go"

Everyone headed out towards the garage. Starfire hopped onto the R-cycle with Robin, Raven and BeastBoy flew and Cyborg to the T-car. They were at the bank in minutes.

..……The Bank………

The titans(and Starfire) arrived at the bank. They ran in and Starfire stood near the vehicles. Inside she could here the fight raging.

Robin flung four birdaranges at the villain which bought him to his knees. Cyborg used his cannon and tried to blast him but he dodged out of the way. Raven hurled three boxes at him but he deflected them all.

BeastBoy turned into an elephant and charged. The villain jumped over Beastboy and flung smoke bombs into the room. The titans started coughing and strained their eyes to look for him.

Starfire peered into the bank and gasped. The Titans were in trouble. After a while the smoke cleared and the titans saw the villain but they were too weak to move. The villain knocked them to the ground. They stared up at him until he was knocked into the wall by something green.

"Go Raven" the titans cheered from the floor. Raven surprised them by saying "Not me" and she pointed at Starfire. The other three looked at her and their jaws dropped open in shock.

Starfire was flying and her eyes were glowing a emerald green. In her hand she conjured up a star bolt and flung it at the villain. She few over to him and rained a barrage of star bolts upon him. To finish him off, she shot green lasers from her eyes.

The police came and took the villain to jail. Starfire flew over to them and helped them to their feet. They were still trying to get over the shock of her flying.

Raven wasn't that shocked though. She had sensed something peculiar about Starfire but didn't say anything. She was good with secrets. "Ummmm Starfire." Starfire looked up when her name was called. "Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us you had powers?" Robin asked her. She shrugged. "I apparently don't know. However, everyone from Tamaran has these powers."

She lied. She didn't mention that only the royal Family had the powers. Raven listened curiously. The Tamaraniens were a peaceful race and took pride in everything they did. "Oooooooooo" said everyone.

"Let's go home. Starfire you can train with us tomorrow if you want." Starfire's eyes shined and she nodded. She decided to fly back to the Tower now that the Titans knew she could fly. She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4:the dream from the past

**Last time**

"_Yes" " Why didn'__t you tell us you had powers?__"__ Robin asked her. She shrugged. __"__I apparently don__'__t know. However, everyone from Tamaran has these powers.__" _

_She lied. She didn__'__t mention that only the royal Family had the powers. Raven listened curiously. The Tamaraniens were a peaceful race and took pride in everything they did. __"__Oooooooooo__"__ said everyone._

"_Lets go home. Starfire you can train with us tomorrow if you want.__"__ Starfire__'__s eyes shined and she nodded. She decided to fly back to the Tower now that the Titans knew she could fly. She smiled. _

"_Argh" Starfire moane__d as she was thrown onto her back. Behind her, the Gordanians locked her cellar door with a slam. Starfire pounded the floor with her fists. __"__I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS__"__ she screamed. __"__Why am I even here?__"__ she pondered._

……………_3 hours later__…………_

_Starfire screamed. The whip slapped her back, leaving long, red, bloody cuts. She screamed again as the whip connected with her back once more._

_This continued five more times. The Gordanians threw her to the ground on her back and lifted up one of her arms. The Gordanian drew a knife from his belt. He turned her right arm over so that he could see her wrist. Using the knife, he carved in the shape of a dagger. _

_Starfire moaned. The dagger. The dagger would glow whenever she got angry and would unleash horrible power that could end the world._

_She screamed. __"__ Please No. Please ,please , please NO. I__'__ll do anything. Please not the dagger. PLEASE__"__ Starfire screamed._

_It was too late. The dagger was there. Starfire whimpered and yanked her arm out of the Gordanians grip and clutched her wrist, hiding the dagger._

_The Gordanians only gave the royal Tamaranian family the dagger because they could unleash the power._

_Starfire screamed as loud as she could as she was dragged into a chamber._

_They bent her over and looked at the long cuts on her back. They grinned, got out the knife and carved into them, making them deeper._

_More blood spilled out of her back and started to make a red puddle on the ground. Starfire let out her loudest scream as the plunged the knife into her back, stabbing her._

_Her screams could be heard for miles._

Starfire screamed as she fell out of her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around, fearfully. Then she remembered. She was in the guest room in Titans Tower.

The next thing she heard were footsteps running into her room and Robin bending over her. " What's wrong Starfire" He asked her worriedly. " Nothing I-I j-just had a n-nightmare" she stammered.

They were quiet for a while and Starfire heard the rain outside. Thunder clapped and she jumped into Robins arms, scared. Robin smirked. "your afraid of thunder huh" he asked her. Starfire nodded meekly.

" Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight, ok?" Starfire nodded quickly. Together they headed off to Robins room, Starfire clutching his arm in a terrified manner. Robin chuckled and ushered her into his room. He climbed into his bead and asked Starfire to join him.

She blushed shyly and got in next to him. Thunder sounded outside and Starfire jumped. She snuggled next to Robin and instantly fell asleep.

Robin smiled softly and caged her into his chest with his arms. In a few moments he was asleep.

For the first time in her life, Starfire finally felt safe and she didn't dream again that night. All that could be heard were each others breaths and the gentle patter as the last of the rain died down.


	5. Chapter 5:stage 1 of unleashed power

**Last time**

_Robin smirked. __"__ your afraid of thunder huh__"__ he asked her. Starfire nodded meekly. __"__ Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight, ok?__"__ Starfire nodded quickly. Together they headed off to Robins room, Starfire clutching his arm in a terrified manner. Robin chuckled and ushered her into his room. He climbed into his bead and asked Starfire to join him. She blushed shyly and got in next to him. Thunder sounded outside and Starfire jumped. She snuggled next to Robin and instantly fell asleep. Robin smiled softly and caged her into his chest with his arms. In a few moments he was asleep. For the first time in her life, Starfire finally felt safe and she didn__'__t dream again that night. All that could be heard were each others breaths and the gentle patter as the last of the rain died down._

'_Starfire. Staaaaaaaaaaaaaarfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. Wake up Starfire__'_Starfire moaned in her sleep. Whoever was calling her were getting really annoying. Someone shook her. She opened her eyes, jumped out of bed and threw a star bolt. "Owwwwwwww" cried the voice. Starfire gasped. "Robin" she called out. "Naduh" came the sarcastic reply. "O.m to the g, I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me. I was just merely surprised. I thought you were- never mind. Are you ok?" She asked anxiously. Robin stood up, rubbing the back of his head. " I'm ok. You really pack a punch you know" He said. Starfire looked at him, puzzled. " How can one pack a punch. Would you need wrapping paper?" she asked, curiously. Robin laughed. "I didn't mean actually packing a punch. Its just an expression." "Ooooooooooooooooooo. I knew that" Starfire said sheepishly. She laughed weakly. Robin took her hand. "Lets have some breakfast, then we'll have training. Are you up to it?" He told her. Starfire nodded and they headed to the kitchen where Robin knew that all hell would break loose.

**The kitchen..**

The doors opened and Robin shut his eyes, waiting for the argument. Surprisingly, it didn't come. Robin opened his eyes and looked at Raven. She looked up at him. "I know, I was shocked too "she said, blankly. Robin stifled a laugh. Starfire wandered over to the fridge and tried to open it from the wrong way. She tugged at the door, her patience wearing thin. She kept one hand on the door, and drew her other hand back, conjuring a star bolt. "Starfire, noooooo" Robin yelled. But it was too late. Starfire blasted the fridge and the door fell off. "Robin, your 'fridge' was stuck but it is all ok. I fixed it" she said happily. Robin looked over at Cyborg and BeastBoy. They were staring at the fridge, their eyes twitching. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my meat'll go bad. "Cyborg wailed. "So will my Tofu" sulked BeastBoy. Cyborg looked at BeastBoy. "Dude, no-one cares bout your Tofu. it's the meat you should be worried about." he retorted. "Ppft, like THAT'S gonna happen. Ill start eating meat when the earth turns inside out." BeastBoy said, airily. The TV turned on. "This just in, in three years the earth will be turned inside out. I repeat the earth will be turned inside out. While you still can, start eating your meat and not the tofu." Said the news announcer. Everyone looked at BeastBoy. He looked around the room. "I'm not gonna say anything. I really should stop doing that." he retorted. "Not a word" everyone laughed. (A/N. I do not no how the earth will be turned inside out so don't ask. It's a fanfic. The impossible shall stay the impossible. My homework is the impossible. Forever impossible.lol)

**Training Course..**

Robin flipped through the air and threw a handful of explosive disks at the targets. The targets exploded and Robin passed the finishing line. He looked at the giant stopwatch that was attached to the course controls. "Alright, 1:05. New course record" Robin cheered. "Awwwww man, you beated me by seven seconds." Cyborg sulked. Robin turned his attention to Starfire. "You ready?" he asked her. Starfire nodded, confident. She walked to the starting line and waited. "Countdown initiated. Good luck Starfire" robin called out. Cyborg and BeastBoy started cheering. "Go dude, errrrrrrrrrrrrr I mean, woman, errrrrrrrrrrrr ummmmmmmmmm well, go Starfire" BeastBoy called out, confusing himself more and more every time. Raven didn't cheer. She was experiencing bad vibes from Starfire but she didn't know why. Starfire seemed nice. '_Just cause she seems nice doesn__'__t mean you should let your guard down__'_she told herself. "5,4,3,2,1 start" came the female computer voice. The alarm sounded and Starfire started the course. She kicked off from the ground and flew up. She conjured up her star bolts and threw them at all the targets. Robots appeared and started to shoot at her. One robot sneaked up behind her and jumped on her, tackling her to the ground. Starfire let out a cry of surprise as she hit the ground. The other robots continued pouncing on her until all two hundred robots were on top of her. The titans watching, gasped in surprise. "Call the course off" Cyborg urged, still looking at the spot where Starfire was buried. "Wait" Raven said. They all watched in awe as bits of light burst through the robots. It came from all sides.(Like you know in Betrayal how all the robots r on her and then she does that lines of star bolt thing. Yer that. Cant explain it. lol. I'm a loser) After about three seconds, all of the robots fell off and rolled away revealing Starfire. Starfire rose up into the air and her hair swished around her. Robins eyes widened. Something was wrong. Starfire started to glow green and her star bolts became massive. She unleashed a star bolt and threw it to the ground. As soon as the star bolt hit the ground, it became a bubble and then exploded, causing all the equipment to explode. The titans gasped in fright. "Starfire" Robin screamed. Starfire had her eyes closed and was glowing brighter and brighter and brighter by the second. Starfire the gasped and opened her eyes. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" she screamed. Around her, the ground rumbled and flew up, enclosing her in a tornado of rock and dirt. She curled up in a ball, her eyes glowing green, her body glowing and her hands over her head. "Don't lose control, don't lose control, DON'T LOSE CONTROL" she muttered, tears streaming down her face. Power surged threw her body, making the tornado more dangerous. A realization hit her and she looked at her right wrist. She gasped. The dagger was glowing black. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed. The black wasn't killer dangerous but it was still bad. Starfire panicked. Black was the lowest level. It went black, pink and then green. She hated to think of what could happen when it reached green. Just then, she fainted. The titans were watching in horror as the swirling tornado headed towards the water. "We have to save Starfire" Robin ordered the team. They nodded. They could visibly see Starfire in the middle of the tornado. "She's fainted" Raven announced. Robin panicked. "What can we do?" he muttered to himself. He then had an idea and raced towards the tornado, the titans following him. Robin looked up at Starfire. "Starfire, wake up. Stop the tornado" Robin called out. Starfire jerked awake. She gasped. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"She roared."STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP"She commanded, her arms at her side, her body straight. The tornado died down, leaving Starfire floating in the air. She smiled weakly. "I did it" She said. The amount of power she had used had drained her so that she was incredibly weak. She fainted again and dropped through the air. Robin ran and caught her safely in his arms. "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. What was that about?" BeastBoy asked. Robin looked at Starfire's peaceful yet weak face. He narrowed his eyebrows. "I have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6:the truth revealed

**Last time**

"_Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. What was that about?" BeastBoy asked. Rob__in looked at Starfire__'__s peaceful yet weak face. He narrowed his eyebrows. __"__I have no idea.__"_

Starfire clenched her eyes. She didn't want to wake up. She felt what she was lying on. She expected the earth not blankets. She opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked around. She was in "her" room. "What happened" she murmured, putting a hand to her head. She looked at her right wrist. Panic gripped her. Had they seen the dagger? She mused.

The dagger was fading back to its natural colour, but the outline was darker then before. She looked at the dresser beside her bed and smiled. On a tray was a bowl of soup, a stack of pancakes and an apple.

There was a note on the tray also. She picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Starfire,_

_Once you are awake, you may come down to the living room if you wish. I have left you some lunch as you have missed it by four hours. I__'__m sure you are hungry so eat as much as you wish. I hope your better._

_Robin__……_

Starfire smiled again and started on her lunch. After twenty minutes, she exited her room and headed to the living room. She entered and took in the site before her.

Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing a game on the Gamestation, Raven was reading a book and Robin was on his laptop(as I am now. lol). Robin looked up at her and smiled. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down. "How are you? Did you eat?"

he asked her anxiously. Starfire nodded. "Thank You for your concern. Please, what are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Just research" She heard Robin mutter. "Ooooooooooooooh. Do you wish for some assi-No"

Robin cut her off. "Are you sure, it looks ha- I said NO" Robin fumed. "But" I SAID NO. WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GET. THE N OR THE O. HOW COULD YOU EVEN HELP ME. YOUR JUST A DUMB ALIEN WHO KNOWS NOTHING SO, BACK OFF." Robin screamed.

Starfire was taken aback. The rest off the titans looked on, their jaws dropped. Starfire chocked back tears. "Next time I wont offer as you think of me as a dumb alien who knows nothing." she said, shakily.

She then ran off, sobbing, towards her room. The titans stared at Robin. "Dude, that was just………………………………...cold and………………..harsh" BeastBoy said. Raven stared at him. "Go say sorry" She ordered. Robin nodded and headed to Starfire's room.

He knocked. No reply. He knocked again. He heard a sniff from within. His heart sank. "Who-who is it?" she sniffed. "Its Robin" Robin called out softly. "Go away" she said quietly. "Please Starfire. Let me apologise." He called out. "What does apologise mean. I'm too much of a dumb alien to know." She replied, nastily.

"Star, I- I didn't mean it. You know I didn't." he called out. "Really, because it sounded like you meant it" she replied. "Star, jus-just let me in. Please" Robin whispered. He heard a sigh from inside and then the door opened.

"What" Starfire snapped. Robin looked at her in horror. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her hair was a mess and her nose was red from the amount of blowing she had done.

"What" She repeated.

"Why are you even here for anyway?" Starfire asked, stubbornly. "Because I'm sorry for what I said before and what I just did? Do you forgive me?"

Robin pleaded. Starfire sighed and nodded. Robin gave her a friendly hug. "Do you still wanna help me?" Starfire shook her head. "I am going to the roof instead" She said. Robin brightened. "Can I come with?" He asked, eagerly.

Starfire nodded. Robin headed down the corridor, towards the door leading to the roof. Starfire frowned and glanced worriedly at the dagger. It looked fine but that wasn't going to fool her.

Starfire headed down the corridor and bumped into Raven. Their shoulders brushed. Raven gasped as one second visions of Starfire in Slade's apprentice suit and Slade himself surged through her body.

Starfire looked at her in alarm. "Raven, are you OK? "She asked worriedly, holding out a hand. Raven looked at her hand and backed away from her. "Don't touch me and never, EVER hurt me or my friends, got it alien"

Raven fumed. Starfire backed away and nodded. _'__I wonder what her problem is?__'_Starfire mused. She then shrugged and headed off to the roof.

**The Roof****…**

Starfire sat down on the roof, next to Robin. "Are you OK?" he asked her worriedly. Starfire nodded.

"Friend Raven is weird, yes" She said softly, looking at him. Robin shrugged. "She can be quite friendly once you scratch the surface." He replied.

Starfire nodded in understanding. "Robin" Starfire said quietly. "Yer" Starfire sighed "If you knew something horrible about me, would you still be my friend?" She asked quickly. Robin nodded slowly.

"But I mean really bad" She continued. "Star, I'll always be your friend." Robin told her softly. Starfire's eyes sparkled happily.

The two of them leaned in for a kiss but before they could meet, they were interrupted by someone.

"Hello Starfire" Said the voice. Robin looked behind Starfire and gasped. "Slade" He hissed.

A/N. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. O I am sooo cruel. lmao


	7. Chapter 7:Sad stuffs

**Last time**

"_Robin" Starfire said quietly. "Yer" Starfire sighed "If you knew something horrible about me, would you still be my friend?" She asked qui__ckly. Robin nodded slowly. __"__But I mean really bad__"__ She continued. __"__Star, I__'__ll always be your friend.__"__ Robin told her softly._

_Starfire__'__s eyes sparkled happily. The two of them leaned in for a kiss but before they could meet, they were interrupted by someone. __"__Hello Starfire__"__ Said the voice. Robin looked behind Starfire and gasped. __"__Slade__"__ He hissed._

"What do you want Slade?" Robin snarled, standing up and getting into fight stance. He drew out his extendable bo-staff and twirled it in his hands.

"Robin, I see you have met Starfire" Slade said calmly. Robin looked at Starfire who looked petrified then looked back at Slade. "Have you told him Starfire?"

Slade asked her. Starfire moaned and backed away. "Told me what? Starfire tells me everything." Robin growled. "Are you sure Robin? Has she told you that I'm her master and she's my apprentice". Slade said gleefully. Robins eyes narrowed. "LIAR"

He yelled and swung at Slade with his bo-staff. He hit Slade on the knees which sent him sprawling to the ground. He threw freeze disks on Slade and continued to smash him. He hit Slade on the chest and was about to hit him on the head when he was pulled away by Starfire.

Behind them, Slade freed himself and headed towards them. "Starfire, we have to warn the others. Why does he lie and say you're his apprentice." Robin said hurriedly. Starfire hung her head and teardrops fell to the ground. "Be- because Robin. I am his apprentice. He does not lie.

He tells the truth" Starfire gasped. Robins eyes widened in shock. "No" he whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, TO ME. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIS APPRENTICE FOR."

Robin screamed. Starfire gasped, her face drenched in tears. "I'm sorry OK. I'm sorry." Starfire gasped. "How did this happen, when"

He asked through gritted teeth. "The day when you found me, when I was at the park. I already could speak English, it was part of the plan." She explained. Robin turned his back to her. "I cant trust you anymore" He choked. Starfire hung her head. "Come apprentice.

These are not your friends anymore." Slade commanded. Starfire reached out a hand to put on Robins shoulder. He slid away from her. He looked at her. "Slade's right. You have no friends" He hissed.

Starfire gasped, then backed away to stand in front of Slade. "Come. We must prepare" Slade said. Starfire nodded and looked up at Robin, hate in her eyes. "OK" She replied and together they ran off. Robin fell to his knees and cried loudly.

"Robin, Starfire" BeastBoy called out. "Where are they?" "I dunno, I haven't seen them in two hours." Cyborg complained. Raven sighed. After a few moments her eyes widened.

"_Starfire why, STAR how could you do this.__"__ Robin wept. He looked up at the sky and balled his hands into fists. __"__Starfireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__"__ He screamed. _Raven gasped. BeastBoy ran over to her. "Are you ok Raven?" he asked urgently. Raven shook her head. "Robin, he's on the roof." She explained.

She turned around and headed to the roof, BeastBoy and Cyborg following her. After a few moments, they burst through the door and ran over to Robin. "Robin, dude, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked, helping Robin to his feet. "Where's Starfire?"

At the sound of her name, Robin instantly broke down again, crumpling to the ground. "She's with Slade isn't she Robin?" Raven asked knowingly. Robin nodded slowly. "How do you know?" He whispered.

Raven sighed. "When Starfire's shoulder touched mine I had a-a vision or premonition of some sort. It showed Starfire in Slade's apprentice uniform and just flashes of Slade also" She explained.

Robin nodded miserably. Cyborg and BeastBoy's mouths were both open in shock. "So-so-so Starfire is Slade's apprentice." BeastBoy asked. "Apparently" Said Cyborg. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming, that's for sure".

Just then, the alarm went off, signalling trouble. "Of all times, why now. Why NOW" BeastBoy retorted.

Everyone ran inside, headed for the computer.

Cyborg got their first and started looking up who the villain was. He gasped just as the other titans ran through the doors.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" BeastBoy asked. Who's the villain" Robin commanded. "Robin its……………"


	8. Chapter 8:fighting former friends

**Last time**

"_Of all times, why now" Everyone ran inside, headed for the computer.__ Cyborg got their first and started looking up who the villain was. He gasped just as the other titans ran through the doors. __"__Cyborg, what__'__s wrong?__"__ BeastBoy asked. Who__'__s the villain__"__ Robin commanded. __"__Robin its__……………"_

"……………Starfire" Cyborg reported, sadly. "How do you know?" Raven asked.

"Her tracking device is activated and she's at the robbery" Cyborg explained. Everyone immediately looked at Robin. He inhaled deeply and shakily. "You cant hide from the truth forever" he muttered. He nodded slowly. "Alright, let's go" He announced, confidently.

Everyone nodded and smiled, then headed off to the bank, all using their own transport.

………………………………15 min later………………………………...

"Everyone ready?" Robin whispered. The titans nodded. Robin nodded "OK. Titans GO" He shouted. The titans burst into the bank in their fighting stances.

Starfire turned around. At her feet were seven full moneybags. "Why hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo titans.

She purred. It's a pleasure seeing you all again!" she grinned as she stared at the gob smacked faces as they stared at her in her new outfit.

She smirked and turned around. "You like? Slade gave it to me. I love it, the colours in fashion also" She giggled.

Starfire was wearing a leather, black mini skirt and long leather boots that reached to her knees. Her top was also leather but was a midriff and across her neck was her breast plate.

On her head, she wore a leather headband. Her two bangs stayed untucked. Inside her ear was a little earpeice that let Slade talk to her. She also wore black leather gloves that reached her wrist.

She smirked and tapped the large, red S that was sitting over breast. She knew that the outfit suited her perfectly.

"Why what's wrong Roooooooooobin. Upset that your wittle girlfriend is working for a big, bad meanie" She mocked. Robin scowled, angry tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why isn't anyone fighting. That's the whole reason you're here, right. Or, are you all afraid that Starfire might hurt you. Or don't you have the heart to even touch me?"

she asked, innocently. Raven glared at the girl angrily before reacting. "Azararth, Metrion, ZINTHOS" She shrieked. Daggers of her power hurtled toward Starfire dangerously. She dodged them all except one which hit her leg, making it bleed.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Robin yelled. "Trying to defeat Starfire" Raven replied through gritted teeth. Starfire laughed, mockingly. She conjured a star bolt and threw it at Raven. Raven was hit in the stomach and hurtled backwards, crashing into the wall.

She was knocked out instantly. BeastBoy gritted his teeth. "You'll pay Starfire" he shrieked. Starfire snorted. "Are you going to hurt me with your lame jokes, BeastBoy or should I say Garfield Logan." Starfire smirked.

BeastBoy's eyes widened at the sound of his real name. He gritted his teeth and turned into a rhino. He started to charge at Starfire threateningly.

Starfire easily moved out of the way as BeastBoy charged at her. He turned his rhino head but continued running. He then looked in front of him. His eyes widened as he hit the wall, knocked out.

"BeastBoy" Cried Cyborg. "That's it little lady, your going down" He charged up his sonic cannon and aimed it at Starfire. Starfire smirked. "

Take your best shot, Victor Stone" She said. Cyborg's eyes narrowed. They waited. Cyborg's eyes widened and he let his arm fall to the side. Starfire laughed mercifully. " You are all weak."

She snarled. She grabbed the money and flew off. "She's right. When it comes to her, we are weak" Robin said, unhappily.


	9. Chapter 9:Sneaky sneaky Starfire

**Last time**

"_BeastBoy__"__ Cried Cyborg. __"__That__'__s it little lady, your going down__"__ He charged up his sonic cannon and aimed it at Starfire. Starfire smirked. _

"_Take your best shot, Victor Stone__"__ She said. Cyborg__'__s eyes narrowed. They waited. Cyborg__'__s eyes widened and he let his arm fall to the side. Starfire laughed mercifully. __"__ You are all weak.__"__ She snarled. She grabbed the money and flew off. _

"_She__'__s right. When it comes to her, we are weak__"__ Robin said, unhappily._

Starfire flew into Slade's lair. She saw Slade and chucked the money bags to his feet. Slade smiled and picked one up.

"Excellent apprentice, I was watching you and I was most impressed. So impressed that you're going on another mission." Slade said to her.

Starfire grinned. "The titans are weak. I no all of their weaknesses" She said, smugly. Slade's eyebrows rose in interest. "Robin. His weakness is me.

He cannot fight that well when it comes to fighting me. Cyborg. He has thirty-six weak spots. And I know his weakest one. Raven.

She likes BeastBoy and always tries to protect him. And finally, BeastBoy. He likes Raven and always tries to protect her." Starfire reported. Slade nodded, thoughtfully. "Excellent work.

The information you have given me can come to our advantage. You are a much better apprentice then Robin ever was!" Slade said, gleefully.

Starfire was stunned. Robin had been Slade's apprentice. She never knew that. "You are dismissed. Go to your room or whatever you want to do. Just don't bug me."

Slade said, now pondering on the titans weaknesses. Starfire flew to her room and laid on her bed. She frowned and subconsciously rubbed the dagger on her wrist.

( I hope no-one forget bout it. lol)She looked at it. She could faintly see its outline. She frowned. _I think I__'__m going to sneak into titans tower and spy. Maybe they__'__ll give me some secrets. _Starfire thought.

She smiled evilly and flew out her window towards titans tower

………………………………_...20mins later……………………………_

Starfire flew through her former room in Titans tower. She looked around. Instantly, happy memories flooded back into her.

"_Hey Starfire" the titans greeted……_

" _Go Raven" the titans cheered from the floor. Raven surprised them by saying "N__ot me__"__ and she pointed at Starfire. The other three looked at her and their jaws dropped open in shock__………_

_Thunder clapped and she jumped into Robins arms, scared. Robin smirked. __"__ Your afraid of thunder huh__"__ he asked her. Starfire nodded meekly. __"__ Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight, ok?__"…………_

"_I did it" She said. The amount of power she had used had drained her so that she was incredibly weak. She fainted again and dropped through the air. Robin ran and caught her safely in his arms…………_

"_Star__, I__'__ll always be your friend.__"__ Robin told her softly. Starfire__'__s eyes sparkled happily. The two of them leaned in for a kiss__……………_

Starfire shook her head. _There not your friends. You have no friends. Remember what they did to you?._

More memories flooded into Starfire only this time they were unhappy memories.

"_Ooooooooooooooh. Do you wish for some assi-No" Robin cut her off. "Are you sure, it looks ha- I said NO" Robin fumed. "But" I SAID NO. WHAT PART OF THAT DON'__T YOU GET. THE N OR THE O. HOW COULD YOU EVEN HELP ME. YOUR JUST A DUMB ALIEN WHO KNOWS NOTHING SO, BACK OFF.__"__ Robin screamed__………_

"_Be- because Robin. I am his apprentice. He does not lie. He tells the truth" Starfire gasped. Robins eyes widened in shock. "No" he whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__O. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, TO ME. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIS APPRENTICE FOR.__"__ Robin screamed__………_

"_Come apprentice. These are not your friends anymore." Slade commanded. Starfire reached out a hand to put on Robins shoulder. He slid away from her. He __looked at her. __"__Slade__'__s right. You have no friends__"__ He hissed. Starfire gasped, then backed away to stand in front of Slade__…………_

Starfire felt tears welling up in her eyes. _No I__'__m not going to cry. I cant cry. They have done nothing for me. Slade. He has helped me. He knows about the dagger and said he would help me. And he is._

_The titans are afraid of your power._ She told herself firmly. She exited the room and headed to the common room. She flipped over the couch and sat down, waiting for the titans to come home.

Five minutes the T-car pulled up in the driveway. Starfire gasped and hid in the kitchen, inside one of the cupboards. Outside she could hear the titans walking around.

The T.V was turned on and the kettle started to boil. She heard chairs being pulled out from under the table. The T.V turned off and the titan joined the table.

All of the titans started to talk. Starfire heard Raven speak first. "We have to find a way to bring Starfire down.

If she gets away again, who knows what could happen." everyone murmured in agreement. Starfire heard Robin speak. "Guys. I'm sorry for not doing anything. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her.

I still believed that the real Starfire was in their somewhere. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." "Dude stop kicking yourself.

It wasn't your fault. I would have dome the same if- well-ummmmmmmm if a certain someone did that to me" BeastBoy babbled shyly. "We get ya BB" Cyborg chuckled. "I wonder where Star is right now though?" Raven asked aloud. Starfire smirked.

_Time for my presentation _she thought happily. She opened the cupboard doors and flew out. The titans gasped as she floated in front of them.

Starfire started examining her nails as if this was the most interesting thing on earth. "Awwwwwwwwwww, didn't you want to see me? I wanted to see you but." She cooed.

She looked at them and smirked. Raven stood up. Her hands erupted in black energy. "Where ready for you" She snarled. Starfire continued examining her nails again. "Are you sure, She looked down at Raven, Rachel Roth?"

Starfire sais smoothly. Robin stood up. "Leave her alone Star. You have no right" He glared.

Starfire pretended to look hurt. "Oooooooooo I'm sooooooooooo very sorry, Dick Grayson. I didn't mean it." She snarled. Robin's eyes narrowed. "Shut up" he murmured. Starfire mockingly put a hand to her ear. "Huh" she remarked. Robin was shaking with fury. "I. said. Shut UP" he roared.

"Why should I? give me a reason." Starfire shrieked. "BECAUSE MY PARENTS CALLED ME THAT" Robin yelled. "SO WHAT?" Starfire yelled back. "BECAUSE THERE DEAD. MY REAL PARENTS ARE DEAD"

Robin screamed. "I BET YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE, HAVING SOMEONE YOU LOVE DEAD" Starfire was taken aback. Tears welled in her eyes. " Are you sure?" She whispered. "Huh" Robin said blankly. Starfire took a shaky breath.

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I HADENT LOST SOMEONE I LOVED. MY PARENTS ARE DEAD TO ROBIN. SO IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND MY BIG SISTER. SO IS MY K'NORFKA. THEY ALL DIED IN A WAR.

A WAR BETWEEN TAMARAN AND EARTH. THANKS TO THIS PLANET I HAVE NO FAMILY. THANKS TO THIS PLANET, TAMARAN HAS NO KING OR QUEEN. THE KING, QUEEN, MY SISTER AND BROTHER ALL DIED FOR ME.

MY PARENTS WERE THE KING AND QUEEN. MY BROTHER WAS THE PRINCE AND MY SISTER WAS A PRINCESS. ME, I AM A PRINCESS TOO. IM THE GRAND RULER." Starfire screamed. Everyone was taken aback. Raven stepped forward. She looked up at Starfire. "Your princess Koriand'r?" she whispered.

Starfire nodded. Raven was stunned. Starfire couldn't take anymore. She burst into tears and flew back to Slade's lair. "Omfg" BeastBoy murmured. Robin sat down shakily. "You OK Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head. "Her parents are dead, just like mine" he whispered. Just then, Robin had a flashback.

_This is wondrous news.__"__ Koriand__'__r cried. She giggled happily and then released Robin. Robin stumbled backwards and breathed in deeply, getting as much air in his lungs as possible._

"_Please, what planet is this?__"__ Koriand__'__r asked. __"__Earth.__"__ Robin replied, confused. __"__Ooooooooooooo wondrous news__"__ she muttered. __"__So where were you before this?__"__ Robin asked her. Koriand__'__r looked alarmed._

_Her eyes narrowed and she balled her hands into fists. __"__If you know what__'__s good for you, you will never ask me that question AGAIN__"__ Koriand__'__r fumed. _

_**End Flashback**__**…**_

"I cant believe it. She warned me not to ask me that question ever again." Robin murmured.

"Hey guys, was it just me or did anyone else see this thing on Starfire's wrist?" BeastBoy asked. "What did it look like?" Robin replied. BeastBoy shrugged.

"It looked like a dagger or something like that" He said. Raven gasped. "The dagger" She whispered. "Raven what's wrong." BeastBoy asked worriedly. Raven gulped. " When a Tamaranian princess has a dagger engraved on her wrist, then that's bad.

If Starfire gets to angry, the dagger will ignite and unleash horrible power. So horrible that it could end the world!" Raven explained. Everyone gasped. "The dagger can only be engraved on a Tamaranian princess if she was captured by the Gordanians.

There are three stages of the dagger. The first time, the dagger would glow black.

The power in the black is causing a tornado of rock and dirt. That's what happened to Starfire when we did the training course.

The second time, the dagger would glow pink. If it glowed pink, the power unleashed would be bringing the dead to life.

Her star bolts would become purple and her hair and eyes would turn black. The third time, the dagger would glow green. The power unleashed could destroy the earth.

Her hair, star bolts and eyes would turn red. If too much power is released from the dagger, Starfire could die."

Raven continued. Everyone gasped. "No" Robin whispered, horrified. "We have to find her before its too late." Robin ordered. Everone nodded in agreement. They stood up and where about to leave when the alarm went off! "Holy mother fu-Robin"

Raven said, sharply. Robin blushed and mumbled a sorry. Cyborg ran to the computer to figure out what the trouble was. He turned around and looked at the other titans.

"Its her. Its Starfire" he announced. "It just gets better and better and BETTER"

BeastBoy screamed, hysterically. Raven slapped him across the head angrily. "Pull yourself together you idiot" She retorted, angrily. BeastBoy nodded. "I will try, to calm down" BeastBoy breathed deeply.

"I'm good. Lets teen titan away." BeastBoy said happily. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Ok that sounded weird huh?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and headed off, using there own source transportation.


	10. Chapter 10:Start to fight

**Last time**

_Everyone nodded in agreement. They stood up and where about to leave when the alarm went off! __"__Holy mother fu-Robin__"__ Raven said, sharply._

_Robin blushed and mumbled a sorry. Cyborg ran to the computer to figure out what the trouble was. He turned around and looked at the other titans. __"__Its her. Its Starfire__"__ he announced._

"_It just gets better and better and BETTER__"__ BeastBoy screamed, hysterically. Raven slapped him across the head angrily. _

"_Pull yourself together you idiot__"__ She retorted, angrily. BeastBoy nodded. __"__I will try, to calm down__"__ BeastBoy breathed deeply. _

"_I__'__m good. Lets teen titan away.__"__ BeastBoy said happily. Everyone looked at him weirdly. __"__Ok that sounded weird huh?__"__ He asked. Everyone nodded and headed off, using there own source transportation. _

**Jewellery Store****…**

The titans stood outside the jewellery doors while everyone ran out, screaming. Raven looked at everyone. "Remember, try not to make her angry ok." She reminded. Everyone nodded hurriedly.

They burst through the doors and positioned themselves in their fighting stances. Starfire turned around. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate" She rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bag of jewellery and rose up into the air.

"Well since you guys are probably not going to do anything to defeat me, I'll just go away now!" She said boredly. Robin gritted his teeth in anger. "No" He hissed and flung explosive disks at her. Starfire's eyes widened in shock as the disks exploded. She fell to the floor.

She stood up and put her fingers to her temple as Chibi Starfire's flew around her head. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness. She gritted her teeth angrily and threw star bolts at the team.

She slowed down after a while as her arms were hurting. She gasped for breath but then was hit over the head by a glass cabinet thanks to Raven. Starfire moaned and fell to the floor yet again.

Cyborg extended his arm and wrapped it around her waist. BeastBoy morphed into an elephant and rammed into Starfire's stomach.

Cyborg let go and Starfire was thrown into the wall. Robin jumped through the air and landed a kick on Starfire's head. Starfire moaned again and then stood up. She started to throw her star bolts at them again.

Immediately, the warning that Raven had given them about not making Starfire angry, flew from their heads.

Even Ravens. Starfire panted, dropped the jewels to the floor and flew to the graveyard, the team running and flying behind her.

She arrived at the graveyard and landed in front of a tombstone. She looked at it unhappily and sniffed before facing the titans.

She conjured up more and more star bolts and continued to fling them at the titans. Robin deflected them by twirling his bo-staff very quickly at them and Raven conjured up a shield that she, BeastBoy and Cyborg to refuge under.

Starfire panted and her star bolts became smaller and smaller. Robin smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid that your parents aren't here to save you?" He mocked.

"Oh that's right, your parents are DEAD!" Starfire became angry. She became angrier and angrier and angrier. That's when the titans remembered what Raven had told them.

" _Remember, don'__t make Starfire angry!__"_ they all swore loudly. "Star, I didn't mean it?" Robin called out.

Starfire glared at him. "Too late!" She whispered. The dagger on her wrist glowed pink. The titans could see Starfire being outlined in a faint, pink outline.

Starfire's eyes and hair started to change to the colour of black while her star bolts turned purple. Starfire's eyes started to glow black.

She rose her arms above her head and around her, the dead was bought to life. Her outline grew stronger and stronger. Her power became stronger also.

She turned around and whispered to the tomb behind her. From it, two corpses flew out. The dead started to attack the titans. Starfire's eyes shimmered in tears as she kissed her fingers and placed them on the tomb.

She withdrew her fingers and flew off, grabbing the jewels as she went. Raven teleported herself to the tombstone and looked at it. She inhaled shakily as she read.

_Queen Moriand__'__r of Tamaran. King Clorind__'__r of Tamaran_

_True Queen, True King, _

_Loving Mother, Loving Father,_

_Loving wife. Loving Husband._

_1960-2004 1957-2004_

_R.I.P beloved mother and father- Princess Koriand__'__r._


	11. Chapter 11:pain

**Last time**

_The dead started to attack the titans. Starfire__'__s eyes shimmered in tears as she kissed her fingers and placed them on the tomb. She withdrew her fingers and flew off, grabbing the jewels as she went. Raven teleported herself to the tombstone and looked at it. She inhaled shakily as she read._

_Queen Moriand__'__r of Tamaran. King Clorind__'__r of Tamaran_

_True Queen, True King, _

_Loving Mother, Loving Father,_

_Loving wife. Loving Husband._

_1960-1999 1957-1999_

_R.I.P beloved mother and father- Princess Koriand__'__r._

Tears formed in Raven's eyes as she read the tombstone. Behind her, a corpse was creeping towards her, unnoticed by Raven.

She then turned around and was rammed into the stomach by the body. She screamed as its head fell off and rolled onto her lap. She slapped it from her lap and crawled away, hurriedly.

The body staggered around and then fell to the floor, twitching.

Raven ran towards the other titans and started to help them. After about five minutes of intense fighting, the titans were enclosed in circle. The corpses drew around them, making the circle thicker and smaller.

Robin looked at all his team mates, making sure they were all back to back. He looked at Raven who was looking at him. He nodded and pulled out a large explosive bomb. He hurled it into the air and shouted at Raven.

Using her powers, she created a large, black bubble around them all. Above their heads, the bomb exploded and the corpses fell back to the ground.

They lay there motionless until they then sunk back into the ground, heading back towards their individual tombstones lay. The titans cheered happily.

Robin frowned. "We have to go after Starfire!" He ordered. Everyone nodded. BeastBoy, Raven and Cyborg all took the T-car and Robin took the R-cycle. Cyborg turned on the tracking device.

The device instantly picked up Starfire's signal. Raven lifted the communicator to her mouth. "We've gotta lock!" She told Robin.

…………………20 Minutes later………………

The titans pulled up towards a cave, Slade's lair. BeastBoy gulped and they headed inside.

They walked down a corridor until they reached a corner, they reached it and were about to round it when they heard voices.

They stopped and Robin put a finger to his mouth, indicating them to be quiet. They nodded and listened. "You've done a wonderful job apprentice! I'm proud to call you MY apprentice." Slade praised. Starfire nodded. "Thank you master" She responded, mutely. "What shall be my next task?"

"Hmmmm good question…………….Ahhhhhhh, you shall destroy the Teen Titans once and for all, and when you do, I want you to feel the joy in it!"

Slade commanded. Starfire nodded. The titans ran around the corner and stood in the middle of the room, in their fighting stances. "Apprentice, attack"

Roared Slade angrily. Starfire nodded and her purple eyes narrowed angrily. She rose up into the air and conjured up her star bolts.

"Titans Go" Robin yelled and everyone ran forward. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS" Shrieked Raven. One hand glowed black. She pulled her hand back and daggers of her power shot towards Starfire.

Slade ran out of the lair, freaked out. Starfire screamed and conjured up a purple shield in front of her, using her powers. The magic hit the shield and bounced back and hit Raven in the stomach.

Raven screamed out in agony as her own magic went straight threw her body.

She clawed at the marks on her skin. Blood seeped through her fingers and started making a huge puddle on the ground. Starfire threw a star bolt at her to finish Raven off.

Raven hit the ground and was laying in a puddle of her own blood. Starfire was thrown into the ground by a green elephant (BeastBoy), creating a round, glowing crater. Starfire growled and ran out, slamming BeastBoy into the face by her elbow.

She threw him to a wall and held him up by the throat, pressing down, hard, on his windpipe. BeastBoy choked and clawed at her hands.

She drew back her other arm and punched him in the stomach. She then bought her leg up swiftly to meet with his groin. BeastBoy moaned in pain. Starfire dropped BeastBoy to the ground.

He placed his hands over his groin as he shakily gasped for air. Starfire smirked and kicked BeastBoy in the head. BeastBoy was knocked out.

"Argh" Starfire screamed as a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon hit her in the face. She keeled over and hit the floor. "O shit" Cyborg muttered. He ran over to Starfire and turned her around.

Her eyes were closed and she lay limp in his arms. Her eyes then flew open and she zapped Cyborg in the face with her eye lasers. Cyborg's eyes widened in horror as she threw a disk to his back.

Bolts of electricity surrounded Cyborg. "Damaging my circuits" He moaned. His robotic parts flickered and went black. Starfire grinned. "Were oh were is Robin?" she mocked. Robin gritted his teeth angrily.

He then jumped out behind her and threw a bird-a-rang at her face. It hit her cheek and left a long cut. Her hand darted to the graze. She rubbed it then looked at her fingers. She shook.

Her hand was covered in blood. "O its on" She muttered. Her hand flew to her skirt pocket and she drew out a knife. She smiled, seeing the look of horror that flashed across Robin's face. "Say your prayers" She whispered and plunged the knife into Robin's side.

Robin screamed and fell against Starfire. She grinned and twisted out the knife. She let Robin fall to the ground at her feet. He looked up at her, panting and clutching his side. He coughed and drew blood.

"Why Star, Why?" He muttered. Starfire's grin disappeared. "You wanna know why? Its because you and your friends couldn't help me. You wouldn't give me what I needed. But Slade could.

He helped me, he trained me, he gave me my confidence. He gave me everything you and your pathetic friends couldn't. I couldn't be happier."

Starfire retorted. Robin glanced up at her. "Your happy that your killing people?" He asked her softly. He coughed. Starfire snarled and picked up Robin by his hair.

He moaned in pain. "I'm merely doing what this planet did to mine. I haven't killed you or your friends.

Not yet. I want you to feel the pain I've had in my past life. It hurts, doesn't it! It hurts you. I've had worse than this. I just want you to know what part of it feels like."

She hissed. She dropped Robin and knelt down next to him.

He looked at her sideways, his chest heaving. She looked at him fiercely. "I chose to be with Slade. I'm not some poor little girl waiting to be saved all rite!" While Starfire had been saying this, Robin had been eyeing the knife next to him. "What are you looking at?" Starfire asked, sharply. In a flash, Robin picked up the dagger and hurled it at Starfire.

She cart wheeled backwards to avoid it but it hit her leg. Starfire yelped and fell down. She examined the leg and clutched the knife that was still in it. She moaned and tried to pull it out.

Instantly, blood poured out and stained her body. Robin smirked and tried to stand up. Starfire looked at him furiously. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" She screamed. Robin stood up and limped over to her.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Starfire looked at him hysterically. "Your joking, right. Do I LOOK OK TO YOU?" she shrilled. Robin's smile dropped. "You deserved it. It hurts huh. You're lucky it aint your side. Cause this is sore as" Robin retorted. Starfire looked at him then rose into the air.

She hovered and looked down at him. She then conjured up a star bolt and held it in front of his face threateningly. "Bye bye" She mocked and released the star bolt. It hit robin in the face. He looked stunned at first.

"Holy mother fu-" he gasped then keeled over, unconscious. Starfire smiled painfully then flew out. She flew towards the park where Slade was waiting for her.

"Excellent" Slade praised and took the jewels from her. "You have done well. But know, I do not need you. You gave me everything I needed. Now you are useless."

When Slade was saying this, Starfire's grin faded and was replaced by a scowl. "What are you saying?" She shrieked. Slade grinned and punched her in the face.

Starfire was flung backwards and hit a tree. She cried out in pain as the knife in her leg sunk deeper into her flesh. Slade ran towards her, pulled her up by her hair and threw her to the ground.

Starfire trembled and tried to stand up. She put a hand onto the ground but cried out in agony as Slade jumped on top of it. She pulled it out from underneath Slade's feet and cradled it. Starfire's eyes glowed purple and she zapped Slade in the face(mask. Whatever way its still his face. lol) he keeled over and Starfire got on her feet.

She walked over to him and kicked him. "I'm through. I hate this life. I quit" She said, proud of her actions. Slade grinned, whirled around and punched her in the face.

He stood up and kicked her. "Why should you quit. You have nowhere to go? Who will take you in? You've done horrible things to this city." Slade taunted.

"Anywhere but here. Ill go to titans tower" Starfire sobbed. "And while they take you in? look what you've done to them? They HATE you!.

Your useless so say bye as I'm going to kill you. You're to weak. Besides, you wont be missed" As soon as Slade said that, he yanked the knife out of Starfire's leg. She screamed and clutched her leg painfully.

"Bye Bye Starfire" Slade uttered and plunged the dagger into Starfire's stomach. Starfire screamed long and loud.


	12. Chapter 12:Stage 3 of unleashed powers

**Last time**

"_I'__m through. I hate this life. I quit__"__ She said, proud of her actions. Slade grinned, whirled around and punched her in the face. He stood up and kicked her. __"__Why should you quit. You have nowhere to go?_

_Who will take you in? You__'__ve done horrible things to this city.__"__ Slade taunted. __"__Anywhere but here. Ill go to titans tower__"__ Starfire sobbed. __"__And while they take you in? look what you__'__ve done to them? They HATE you!. Your useless so say bye as I__'__m going to kill you._

_You__'__re to weak. Besides, you wont be missed__"__ As soon as Slade said that, he yanked the knife out of Starfire__'__s leg. She screamed and clutched her leg painfully. __"__Bye Bye Starfire__"__ Slade uttered and plunged the dagger into Starfire__'__s stomach._

_Starfire screamed long and loud._

Robin moaned and opened his eyes. "S-Starfire." He croaked. He looked up and saw Raven, her hands on his wound. "What are you doing" He asked.

He clenched his teeth as pain surged through him. "Healing you. I've done everyone else" She told him calmly. Robin nodded slowly.

"OK" When Raven was finished, Robin stood up. "Thanks" he said, relieved. "Where's Starfire?" he then asked the others. They looked at each other nervously. "We thought you knew" Cyborg said weakly. Robin cursed. "Great" He murmered. Just then, a scream pierced through the still air. The titans looked at each other worriedly.

"That sounded like Star!" Robin announced. The team nodded and headed off towards the park.

Starfire looked at Slade, fear in her eyes. Slade grinned and wrenched out the knife. Starfire moaned and clutched her wound. She pressed down on it, hard, as if that would stop it.

"Your time is near. You will be with your alien parents soon Koriand'r." Slade mocked. Starfire shook with anger. "Don't. EVER say that" She screamed.

Slade put hand to his chin. "Oops, it seems as if I have" He teased. Starfire's eyes glowed a deep red. Slade stepped back in alarm. Her hair turned from purple to a fiery red. "You've done it now Slade" Starfire murmered.

She stood up slowly and rose into the air. More blood spilled out from her wounds and onto Slade. He watched her rise up. Behind him, the titans screeched to a halt and watched Starfire. "Oh no" Robin whispered.

"The third stage." Robin looked at her worriedly. "Starfire stop! Think of something happy. You'll kill yourself and the world. Calm down." Robin yelled to her. Starfire's eyes glittered with tears.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you and that I was working with Slade. I'm so sorry. But I have a choice. I don't have to destroy the world.

I'll destroy myself. I don't want to destroy the world. My choice is I'll die and the rest of the world lives, or the world dies and I live.

I'll die. The world does not deserve this. I'll miss you all. Robin I just want to say, I love you and you were the best friend I've ever had." Starfire cried out, her tears showering the titans. Robin lifted up a hand.

"Starfire wait" He cried out. "Its to late Robin. It's to late" She whispered. She closed her eyes and summoned her star bolts.

They created a cylinder shield all around her. The dagger on Starfire's wrist glowed green. "Starfire, I love you too" Robin yelled out.

The glowing cylinder circling Starfire moved in closer then burst. Starfire screamed and her soul flew out of her mouth. Her hands fell to her sides limply and she fell to the ground.

Robin ran then jumped forward, sliding on his stomach. When he was underneath her, he rolled over and jumped to his feet, catching Starfire in his arms.

He looked down at her gentle face and felt tears in his eyes. He blinked and looked up at the sky, his tears soaking his mask. A few moments later, it started to rain.

Robin clutched Starfire's lifeless body to his chest and burst out crying. "WHY" He screamed to the sky!

"WHY" He placed Starfire on the ground and put his mouth to hers. "Breath Star, breathe. don't be gone, please don't be gone" He whispered. He breathed inside of her and pumped her chest.

Robin spun around to look at Raven. "You can save her, right. Please tell me you can save her?" he rushed. Raven silently nodded.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure. Tamaranian deaths are incredibly different to a normal humans death." She explained. Robin shook his head angrily.

"Just fucking try" he roared. Raven stepped back in fear. BeastBoy looked at Robin angrily. "She was just saying something. God." He replied, equally angry. Robin gave a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry OK. I just hope she's alright" he sighed.

Raven nodded curtly and crouched down next to Starfire. She hovered her hands above her chest before nodding curtly. "I'll have to overtake her body, see if she's in their, somewhere." She whispered. She closed her eyes and phased through Starfire's body.

She opened her eyes and tried to look around but couldn't as a heavy mist engulfed her. She coughed and waved at the air, making the mist move away from her face. "Starfire?" she called out "Are you in here?" Raven tilted her head slightly. She thought she could hear someone crying softly.

She followed the sound of the cries and found herself on a, misty, dried up plain. The whimpering was louder now. "Starfire?" Raven called. She looked to her right and saw a figure, curled up in a ball on the floor.

Raven flew towards the figure and realised it was Starfire. Raven gasped. Starfire was wearing a pure white dress that was covered in blood stains. She had marks all over her body and her skin was a deathly paper white.

Her figure was shimmering, as if she was a ghost. "Starfire, what happened?" Raven asked, worriedly. Starfire looked up. Raven looked into her eyes and instead of seeing the radiant, green, glowing eyes full of happiness and life, she saw a dull green that showed death.

"I am not Starfire. I am her conscience. The real Starfire is dead. I am nothing but her memory." The ghost whispered. Raven shook her head. "You lie. You are the real Starfire, you just need to remember.

Try singing. I hear Tamaranians have beautiful voices." Raven coaxed. Starfire opened her mouth but no sound came out. "I can't do it". "Yes you can!" Starfire looked up at Raven's words.

She sighed and cleared her voice. She started to sing a song.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey,_

_Now were dreamin__'__, what we had to go through,_

_Now here we are, and I__'__m suddenly standing,_

_At the beginning with you__…_

Starfire smiled faintly and continued the song. All around her, trees sprung out of the earth and blossomed. Plants shot out from between the gaps and created perfumes in the air.

Grass flourished beneath their feet and the sun came out. The black sky turned to a baby blue and clouds skimmed over head.

Insects and animals pranced around the two and played with one another. Raven smiled, taking in the world around her.

She looked at Starfire and her smile grew bigger. Starfire's eyes were back to their usual life and joy, her hair was curled and fell over her face in a gentle way. Her wounds healed and she smiled.

Her stained dress was gone and was replaced by blue jeans, a purple midriff top and a white jacket.

She wore white boots and had a blue guitar slung over her shoulders.She finished the song and looked around. She then whirled around to look at Raven. She grinned and gathered Raven up in a bone crushing hug. "O joy friend Raven.

Look at what I have created. It is beautiful, yes" She giggled. Raven nodded and looked around her. "It sure is" she murmured.

She looked back at Starfire. "Starfire, you need to come back. Become alive again. We need you, Robin needs you. Will you come?" Raven asked urgently.

Starfire sighed. "Raven, I cannot. At least not yet." she replied sadly. "Why?" Starfire looked at the ground. "It is not my time. It is too late. I am not the real Starfire you seek. I am her memory, preserved in her body for many years. Starfire is in heaven.

It has been done. She cannot return" Ravens eyes widened. "Bu-but" she sputtered. "Go" Starfire murmered.

"No Starfire, I cant just leave you her- GO" Starfire yelled. She pushed her to palms into Ravens direction. She hadn't touched her and Raven flew backwards.

"Do not forget meeeeeeeeeee" She called out and Raven was thrown back into her own body. "Raven" BeastBoy called out. He ran to her side and so did the others. "What happened?"

Robin asked her, urgently. Raven gasped as tears flowed down her face. "I'm sorry Robin. She cannot return" She sobbed. Robin solemnly looked up at the sky as tears dripped down behind his mask. "WHYY"


	13. Chapter 13:can she return?

**Last time**

"_Starfire, you need to come back. Become alive again. We need you, Robin needs you. Will you come?" Raven asked urgently. Starfire sighed._

"_Raven, I cannot. At least not yet." she __replied sadly. __"__Why?__"__ Starfire looked at the ground. __"__It is not my time. It is too late. I am not the real Starfire you seek. I am her memory, preserved in her body for many years. Starfire is in heaven. It has been done. _

_She cannot return__"__ Ravens eyes widened. __"__Bu-but__"__ she sputtered. __"__Go__"__ Starfire murmered. __"__No Starfire, I cant just leave you her- GO__"__ Starfire yelled. She pushed her to pams into Ravens direction. She hadn__'__t touched her and Raven flew backwards._

"_Do not forget meeeeeeeeeee__"__ She called out and Raven was thrown back into her own body. __"__Raven__"__ BeastBoy called out. He ran to her side and so did the others. __"__What happened?__"__ Robin asked her, urgently. Raven gasped as tears flowed down her face._

"_I__'__m sorry Robin. She cannot return__"__ She sobbed. Robin solemnly looked up at the sky as tears dripped down behind his mask. __"__WHYY__"_

"WHY" Robin screamed. He fell to his knees and buried his head in his palms. His body racked with sobs. Cyborg patted his shoulder, wiping away a tear from his human eye. "I'm sorry man.

She's in a happier place now" he soothed. Robin looked up and glared at him. He opened his mouth and then closed it, his body shaking with anger. He clenched his fists, stood up, and left for titan's tower.

………20 mins later…………

Robin threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. He cried so much that his pillow was wet. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you Star"

he gasped. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry" He whispered. "If there was anything to bring you back, I'll find a way." unnoticed, behind him was a swirling, sparkling glittering mist. The glitter fell to the ground, then re-formed itself into the figure of a beautiful women.

Above her head was a solid gold ring and pearly white wings sprouted from her back. She was an angel called Hope. She smiled. Robin sensed something behind him. He whipped his head around and came face to face with Hope. He instantly sprung to his feet.

"Who are you?" He asked in awe. "I am Hope. I am the angel of death. Anyone who dies, sees me before they go into heaven. I saw Starfire today." She explained. Robin's eyes widened.

"You saw Star?" He whispered. "what did she say?" Hope smiled at him. "She misses you Robin. She wants you to forgive her. I also know that you miss her too. You love her!" Hope replied. Robin's breath quickened.

"Can you bring her back? Does she have too go too heaven. She was too young to die." Robin rushed. Hope's smile faltered slightly. "There is a way, but it comes at a price." she said seriously. Robin nodded.

"Tell me. Whatever it is, I'll do it." Hope bowed her head. "If you wish for her to live again, she will have no memory of what happened." She said, looking up. Robin shrugged. "Easy enough" Hope observed him.

"She will have no memory of ever meeting you of your friends" Robin straightened up. "She wont remember me?" he whispered. Hope nodded sadly. Robin breathed in shakily and nodded. "Do it. If it means making her alive again, do what you must"

He said sadly. Hope stared at him. "OK" She whispered. "_Elasto menecra sintalortiy. Expanesto netraix moraccish. Teleragh menare REACA__"_It means: Come tolife. You shall rise. Become the undead and time will be changed. TIME WILL BE CHANGED.) Hope chanted.

Robin ran to the window. A swirling mist surrounded part of the grass. The mist grew thicker and thicker. It then started to slowly fade away.

In the middle of the mist, stood Starfire. Robin whooped with joy. "Thank you. Thank you so much" He yelled and turned around to face Hope, but she was gone. Robin smiled. "Thank you"

He murmered. He descended towards the ground using the elevator and ran towards Starfire. He crept up behind her and gave her a bear hug, completely forgetting that she couldn't remember anything.

Starfire gasped and squirmed away. She turned around and folded her arms across her chest angrily. "Who are you? Do I, like, know you or something.

God, you're such a weirdo, coming up behind me and hugging me to death. I am only human, its not like I have super strength or something." She snapped. "By the way, what's with the mask?" Robin's mouth open and closed wordlessly.

"Starfire it's me, Robin!" He begged. Starfire raised an eyebrow. She sighed. " OK. Number 1, my name is Kori Anders. Number 2, who's Robin, and number 3, who's Starfire. What a weird name.

Starfire. Hah. Poor soul. She sounds like a real tough bitch." Starfire retorted. (I'm gonna switch names. So Kori and Starfire are her names.) Robin looked into her eyes.

"Fine, Kori. I'm going to show you something I haven't shown anyone before." He whispered. Kori snorted. She shrugged her head.

"Why suuuuuuuuuure" She giggled. Robin looked around nervously and reached for his mask. He pulled it off and Kori gasped. Robin had beautiful baby blue eyes. They showed off his complexion and seemed to make his jet black hair seem(If possible) even blacker.

They were like pools. Gorgeous, baby blue pools. Kori raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "They're beautiful Robin" she whispered. Robin grinned shyly. "Thanks" He blushed. "So you know who I am?"

he then asked hopefully. Kori nodded. "You're the mean person who stole all my mustard." She shrieked, pointing a shaky finger at him. Robin shook his head nervously. Kori stepped back then turned around.

"I've got to get to school." She muttered and walked off. Robin sighed and turned back to titans tower.

…………10 years later……………

"Heeeeeeeeyah" Kori yelled and punched Slade in the face. Slade flew back and hit the wall. Kori grinned and stalked over to him. "Come on Slade, its been 7 years. Don't ya think your getting a little to old for this?"

She mocked and stomped her foot onto his back so that he couldn't get up. I have been trained by the best after all!" She hissed into his ear. She picked him up and threw him across the room. Slade groaned and tried to crawl away.

Kori grinned and kneed him in the gut. He choked and clutched his stomach. "You little bitch." Slade growled and spat out blood. Kori's grin vanished.

"I'm not little. I'm 24. You however are turning 40, are you not?" She hissed. Slade evilly stared up at her. "Is that the way you talk to your old master?" He chuckled. Kori's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Master? What does he mean?_ she thought.

"Cut the crap Slade, you're going to jail this time. And that's a promise. You know how I HATE to break a promise." Kori glared. She kicked him in the head and he was knocked out. Kori laughed.

"Too easy" she grinned. She slung him over her shoulder and dumped him at the police station. She turned around and headed to her apartment. She went inside and locked the door.

She sighed, went to the fridge, got out a tub of fat free ice-cream, sat on the couch and flicked on the tellie. She silently spooned her ice-cream into her mouth as she watched the news. " Blah Blah Blah. We know Anna Nicole Smith dies. Ya don't have to say it every twenty freakin seconds. Far out, WE BLOODY GET IT."

(ya know, Anna Nicole Smith actually did die .lol.) Kori shrieked. She turned off the tellie and went into her bedroom, getting ready for the party at Wayne manor. She went into her closet and pulled out a black, tight, short dress.

Very short and barely covered her. The back ended in the middle of her back while the front was cut straight down to her belly button.

The dress ended at her knees and hugged all her curves in the right places. She grinned and slipped it on. She added her black, diamond studded shoes and her diamond necklace.

She grabbed her kiss-a-licious lip gloss and layer a bit on. She slipped it into her purse and headed off.

………………Wayne Manor………………

Kori opened the door and was greeted by Alfred. He led her in and shut the door. The place was already in full swing. Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a young man that was sitting at one of the tables by himself. She grinned and sauntered over.

She sat down and took a sip of wine. "Hey hottie" she winked. The man looked over at her and gave her a sly grin. She fluttered her blue eyes at him and tossed her blonde hair( She's wearing blue contacts for the party and she's wearing a wig.

She don't want anyone to know who she really is) and he blushed. She grinned at him. "Awwww how cute. You're blushing" she giggled. The man laughed and turned his head to watch the dancers.

After a while, he looked at her again. "My name is Richard Grayson, what's yours? My name, right, my name. Hehehe, my name is Korina, but everyone calls me Kori for short." Kori responded. (RICHARD GRAYSON IS ROBIN. Jus letting ya'll no. lol)

"Awesome party huh?" Richard asked her. Kori nodded. They took a few swigs from their drink and finished 8 bottles of wine in half an hour. They were drunk!!(here comes the good parts. Hehehe)

……………2 hours later………………

Richard stumbled into a bedroom, with Kori wrapped around his waist. They kissed as if their life depended on it. They fell onto the bed and tore each others clothes off.


	14. Chapter 14:reunions

**Last time**

"_Awesome party huh?__"__ Richard asked her. Kori nodded. They took a few swigs from their drink and finished 8 bottles of wine in half an hour. They were drunk!!(here comes the good parts. Hehehe) _

……………_2 hours later__………………_

_Richard stumbled into a bedroom, with Kori wrapped around his waist. They kissed as if their life depended on it. They fell onto the bed and tore each others clothes off._

"You had WHAT?" Garfield shrieked. Richard shrugged. "I was drunk, what can ya expect."

He dismissed. Raven raised an eyebrow. I hope you used protection, for her sake" She asked, smirking slightly. Richard swore his heart stopped. "O shit, we didn't. O craptacular."

Richard swore. Raven laughed. "Great, you had a one night stand with someone you don't know, and you didn't use protection" She laughed. She put her thumbs up.

"Great work Dick, aren't you smart?" She joked. Everyone looked at her. She stared back expressionless. "What, ever since we stopped being heroes, my powers are more in control.

I can actually feel and have emotions now. So so yer." She shrugged. Everyone shrugged(lol. a lot of shrugging going on huh. lol.wtf). Raven rolled her eyes. "Lets go eat something" She muttered. Everyone laughed and followed her through the crowded shops. They arrived at McDonald's and went inside.

Richard went over to the counter and ordered. "Yer, I'd like 6 big macs, 4 drinks, 3 large fries and a Greek salad. Thanks." Richard asked the cashier.

The cashier nodded and yelled out the order to the people in the back. Richard headed back towards his friends.

"I miss Starfire" Victor said, randomly. Richard looked at him bewildered. "She's gone Cy-Victor . She cant remember us" Richard said glumly. Behind them, the tinkle of a bell sounded as Kori stepped into McDonald's. Richard turned around and his jaw dropped.

The others looked at him curiously. He whipped his head around and covered the back of his head with his hands and slouched down in his sit. "Sit up properly, Dick" Raven hissed. Richard shook his head, vigorously.

"Why not?" Richard pointed behind him, straight at Kori. "That's the girl I had sex with" He moaned. Victor and Garfield instantly looked up at her. Victor whistled. "Man, you know how to pick em, that's for sure."

He chuckled. Richard glared at him. Victor cowered "OK not helping right" He laughed nervously. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, how did ya guess ya donut!" He replied sarcastically. Victor looked at Kori closely, who was now ordering at the counter.

"You know, she sorta reminds me of Star for some reason" He said slowly. "I dunno why?" Richard looked at her. He half chuckled.

"I guess she kinda, sorta, does. But, Star has green eyes and red hair not blue eyes and blonde hair. Every time I look at her, she reminds me of Star.

I dunno why, their personalities are very different. I mean, Star was always curious, and a bit dim to earths culture. She didn't use slang, but Korina is flirty, stylish, and smart. She knows slang."

Robin mused. Raven looked at him. "Dick, it's been ten years. People change " She said gently. " But then, Compared to him, he makes a sloth sound like an athlete." She then said, under her breath.

"What was that Rae?" Richard asked. Raven smiled nervously at him. "Nothing" She replied quickly. "Mmhm" Everyone looked over at Kori who was now sitting at a table, reading a magazine as she waited for her food.

She looked up and her and Richard's eyes met. Her eyes widened as she recognised him.

"_O shit__"_Richard saw her mouth say. He stood up and walked over to her. As he walked closer, her eyes widened even more. He sat down next to her and they stared at each other. Kori looked around nervously.

"OK, awkward." She said. Richard nodded his head.

"Yah, very." A long silence followed with Raven, Garfield and Victor watching them. "Sorry about last night". They both blurted out. "Heh" "Well what should we do, I mean, what if you fall pregnant?" Richard said.

Blushing deeply. Kori giggled and flicked her hair attractively. "O silly." She said, lightly swatting his arm. "I wont" Richard raise an eyebrow.

"Ya wont?" He asked curiously. Kori shook her head. "I rolled on a condom for you. Hehehe" She laughed. Richard laughed too. "Great. I'm not ready for kids yet. Hey do you wanna go for a walk?" He replied.

Kori giggled and nodded. Together they left the shop and headed for the park, leaving the others behind. "Great, they left without us."

Garfield wailed. Victor shrugged as the waiter bought them their food.

They got out their food and left Richard's in the bag. Victor looked at the bag and thoughtfully. His eyes lit up and he grabbed Richard's food. "Eh he's not here. We also paid for this food so it MUST be eaten."

He stuttered. Raven looked at him. "Mmhm" she retorted as Victor dived back into the food.

Richard led Kori to a park bench. She sat down and sighed. Richard sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. Kori shrugged.

"Meh" She waved her hand lazily. "I just had this flashback thingy about when I was 14. Funny huh!" She laughed. "What happened?"

Richard settled into his seat. "Well, I was walking along the river bank outside, way out in Jump city. It was funny. I saw this hot guy walk up to me. He hugged me and goes "Starfire your alright or some crap like that.

I brushed him off. I didn't know who he was. He was just staring at me blankly. He looked like a traffic light with those colours he was wearing.

Heh I knew I reminded me of somewhere but I dunno who. He was going on that he was Robin and some stuff like that. Back then I didn't know who or what Robin was. I just brushed him off and headed back to school." She explained. Richard's eyes widened.

"Starfire" He croaked. Kori looked at him sharply. "What did you call me?" She ordered. "Your Starfire. It's been you all along. I've been looking for you for ten years. I can't believe I found you!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

Kori's eyes widened and she stood up, backing away from him. "It was you. You were that guy who approached me at the bank. You. You're the guy. You. I. You. Starfire. Me. You said I was Starfire.

I'm not her. I heard that she was a legendary crime fighter and she helped you. Why do you say I'm her for?" She gasped. Richard walked over to her. "I said it because you are. Your Starfire.

You killed yourself to save the world. But-but I bought you back.

I bought you back from the dead." He explained. Kori continued to back away from him. "How can you bring someone back to life from the dead. It's scientifically impossible." She cried.

Richard grabbed her hands. Kori gasped as she felt like she was being electrocuted. Waves upon waves of memories crashed upon her. She writhed in Richards arms and started to jerk. "Kori?" Richard yelled.

Kori could hardly hear him. She moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. She cried out and fell to the ground. "Kori" Richard screamed. He rushed to her side and put her head on his lap.

He brushed some of her hair off her forehead. She was sweating and gasping for air. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Richard. "Robin, I remember now." She smiled. Using her last moment of consciousness, she gasped.

"I remember now." Before she blacked away into nothingness. Richard smiled and picked her up, taking her to his apartment. He flipped open his mobile and called the others.

"Guys, it's her, Kori is Starfire. She remembers now. She had this, uh, moment and then remembered everything. I dunno how though. Hope said she wouldn't remember." Richard said.

On the other line, a series of gasps were heard. "Rich, are you serious?" Raven asked anxiously. Richard nodded." Dead set" He replied.

"OK were coming over now." Raven responded. Just before she hung up, Richard spoke. "Hey, don't forget my food." He called. Raven looked at Victor.

"Richard! Yea how you going. OK see were coming over. Not the food. Just us" She made up. "Why not my food though?"

Richard said, puzzled. Ravens eyes shifted. " Richard-ch-your cutting out-ch-I'm gonna-ch-have to-ch-go-ch-because I cant-ch-hear-ch-you." She called out, making up the whole static noise. Richard rolled his eyes.

"OK-ch-Raven-ch-your-ch-cutting up to-ch-ch-ch"

Richard teased. Raven rolled her eyes and hung up. The boys looked at her. "Nice ch-ing Raven. Sounded real convincing" Garfield mocked. Raven glared at him and Garfield shrunk low in his seat. "Sorry, not helping huh." He said, weakly. Raven stared at him.

"Really, nooooo, how did you guess?" She glared. "Heh. What a coinkidink I thought the same thing" He responded nervously

(pronounced ko-ink-ee-dink. Just letting ya'll know) "Can we go now?" Raven begged. Victor glanced at them both. He shrugged and led the way out.

Richard lay the unconscious Kori on his bed gently. He brushed a few of her hairs off her face.

He smiled, looking down at her peaceful face. He shrugged off his jacket, and put it over her. He sat down next to her. _After all these years, I finally found her. I cant believe it. Maybe, when she wakes up, she can be a titan again._

_O this is so exciting._ He thought giddily. Behind him, the door banged open and in strode his friends. Looking at their blank hands, he said,

"Victor ate my food huh?" Raven nodded. "Yerp" "Thought so". Raven looked over at the unconscious Kori. "Has she done anything?" She asked, seriously. Richard shook his head. "Nothing at al- Hey Kori"

He said happily. Kori groaned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She waved her hands in the air lazily. "Meh" She said sleepily. Richard raised an eyebrow and gently shook her. "Wake up Kor" He begged.

"I said Meh" She retorted. Everyone laughed and Kori sat up. "Hey guys. I remember now.

I remember everything. I'm Starfire and you guys are my friends. I died because I wanted to kill myself and save the world.

I had powers too." She said, excitedly. Richard nodded and smiled warmly. "Why did you die your hair? And why do you have blue eyes?"

He asked suspiciously. Kori laughed. "It's not died hair. And my blue eyes are contacts. See I worked for Batman as a crime fighter and I hide my identity in the day so know one knows who I am.

I didn't know I had powers then." She explained. She turned her back to them and took out her contacts, revealing her green, emerald eyes underneath. She turned back to face them.

She smiled and took off her wig, revealing her auburn hair. Everyone smiled back at Starfire. "You know what's really funny! My brother died his hair and wanted it to be a honey mist auburn but when he removed the towel from around his head, it was bright orange.

He was shocked and was crying ' It was supposed to be a honey mist auburn'. Everyone that was there cracked up laughing and I just laughed and said

'Well honey, you mist auburn big time.' that just made everyone laugh again." Kori gasped, tears streaming down her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Th-that was a go-good one S-Star" Garfield cried. After a while, the laughter died down. "OK now it's time to go back home and return crime fighting as a team after 10 years." Garfield said seriously.

There was a long pause with everyone looking at each other. All at once, everyone burst out laughing. "That was funny Gar. You actually sounded serious." Raven laughed. Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"I was serious" He said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at each other again. Yet again, they all burst out laughing.

"Gar, your killin' me here." Victor chuckled. Garfield looked around ,confused. Everyone settled down. "OK now it's time to go back home and return crime fighting as a team after 10 years." Robin said seriously.

Everyone nodded and walked out the door. Garfield gaped after them. "But I jus- OK whatever." He shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15:the ending chap

**Last time**

"_Th-that was a go-good one S-Star" Garfield cried. After a while, the laughter died down. "OK now it'__s time to go back home and return crime fighting as a team after 10 years.__"__ Garfield said seriously. _

_There was a long pause with everyone looking at each other. All at once, everyone burst out laughing. __"__That was funny Gar. You actually sounded serious.__"_

_Raven laughed. Garfield raised an eyebrow. __"__I was serious__"__ He said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at each other again. Yet again, they all burst out laughing. __"__Gar, your killin__'__ me here.__"__ Victor chuckled. Garfield looked around ,confused. Everyone settled down._

"_OK now it__'__s time to go back home and return crime fighting as a team after 10 years.__"__ Robin said seriously. Everyone nodded and walked out the door. Garfield gaped after them. __"__ But I jus- OK whatever.__"__ He shrugged._

"Ahhh its soooo good to be home again" Starfire twirled her hands in the air, happily. "Tell me about it." Robin grinned. Suddenly the alarm went off, signalling trouble. "Dude, were always being called."

BeastBoy cursed. Everyone nodded. Robin strode towards the computer and typed in a few keywords. "It's the bank. Titans GO" He called out. Everyone ran out of titans tower and headed off to the bank.

**The bank****…**

The titans hid behind the bank door. Robin signalled to them and they all jumped inside. "Titans, GO" Robin yelled. Starfire flew into the air and pelted the thieves with star bolts. Cyborg charged up his cannon and shot it at both of the thieves.

They hit the wall and slid down, unconscious. "Dude, that was easy" BeastBoy said happily. Robin frowned. "A bit to easy" He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

None of the titans saw an extra thief hiding in the shadows, holding a gun. He jumped out and cocked the gun. Everyone gasped and faced him.

"Told ya" Robin muttered. "Don't move" The thief said, gritting his teeth. He ran behind the counter and gathered all the money, still pointing the gun at them. He finished and made his way out the door.

Starfire gritted her teeth and flew over to him. The thief turned around and stared up at her. She pelted him with star bolts. Robin gasped. "Starfire, no"

He screamed. Smoke filled the room. Starfire coughed. _Where is he?_ she thought. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared. The thief was standing right in front Starfire, pointing the gun straight at her. She gasped and put her hands up. The thief grinned.

"Nightie night sweetie" He chuckled and shot. Starfire screamed. "STARFIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

……Robin gasped and woke up. It was a dream. It was all a dream. He looked down at his sheets and saw that they were drenched in sweat. He gasped and his door opened. "Robin are you OK?"

Starfire called out. Robin's breaths slowed down and he nodded. "I-I had a t-terrible dr-dream." He said. Starfire sat down next to him. "What happened?" She asked calmly. Robin closed his eyes.

"I remembered the first time we met and all but you had a secret. That you were working for Slade because you had these daggers on your arms. You would unleash anger and you released a lot and then you died but I bought you back to life but you didn't remember me or the titans or what happened.

Then 10 years later we meet back up at a party and we met. Then you left and I saw you at McDonalds and we walked in the park and then you went freaky and fainted and then you remembered.

You then joined back to the team and then you got shot and then I woke up" Robin said, hurriedly. Starfire shook her head quickly.

"Ummmm OK" She said. Robin smiled and gave her a kiss. She smiled against his mouth and then pulled away. "I Got to go? It was just a dream. Forget about it!"

She said soothingly. Robin nodded gratefully. "Your right. It was just a dream" He said confidently. "Good night Star" He called out. "Good night" Starfire exited the room and leant against the wall.

She took of her arm braces and looked at her wrists. There were 2 daggers, 1 on each wrist. They glowed brightly. "Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all" She whispered and walked off to her room.

**THE END!!!!!**

A/N Oooooo Suspense. lol. Betcha didn't see that one coming did ya. Lol. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA you 4got bought the beginning. I no you did. Lol. Yer well the honey mist auburn part WAS from the suite life of Zack and Cody so yer.

Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. BYE. BTW that means, THIS STORY IZZ OVA WITH A CLIFFY AT THE ENDING. Mwahahahahahahaaaa. If ppl ask, I might write a continuation 4 this story but only if ya'll ask k. CYAZZ


End file.
